creepypasta_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
RBUK Creepypasta: Don't Chat With Her
A lot of you probably heard of the new show in Nickelodeon, Rainbow Butterfly Unicorn Kitty. It's a show featuring a kitten/unicorn/butterfly/rainbow hybrid named Felicity, a Rockstar chihuahua named Miguel, a smart owl named Athena, and a yeti named Yana. I thought this show was cute ever since I first saw it. However, I've had a dark experience with something related to the show. Let me tell you what happened. I was unemployed, feeling unfulfilled by the minority of a job life, so I decided I would try working from home. I was trying to search for a job online, but of course, I was a big procrastinator, so I'd waste my time doing other things. Around 2:00 AM, I came across something where you could chat with the cast of Rainbow Butterfly Unicorn Kitty on Reddit. As I said before, I've always loved the show, so I wanted to try it out. However, the comments all had weird messages like "Oh god, I am never doing this again!" or "Don't click that link! I wasn't expecting it!". I was confused, so I just clicked on the link. It sent me to a website with two videos. On the left side, there was Felicity sitting with her head in her paws looking playful into the webcam. On the right side, there was me in my room. "Hi there!" Felicity then said in her usually cute voice. "Are you the real Felicity?" I asked. "Of course I am" Felicity replied "Who else would I be?" She then began to look all around the place and I didn't know why. "Is someone else there?" I asked. "Well, my friends are with me" Felicity replied "Would you like to speak to them?" "Sure" I said. The chat video then went black, then it showed Miguel. He was playing his guitar and singing to himself. He then noticed me and stopped playing. "Oh, hi there" he said to me "It's nice to see you" "You play that guitar very well" I said. "Why, thank you" Miguel replied, then smiled "Would you like to hear a song I wrote?" "Alright, go ahead" I replied. He pulled up his guitar and began to play it while singing. However, it wasn't as good as it was before, or even in the show. In fact, it sounded distorted and off-key. His singing voice was normal though. "Okay, you can stop playing now!" I said. But Miguel just ignored me and kept playing this awful song. Then it went black again and changed to Athena. She was looking into the webcam with an expressionless face. "Hello...." she said in a bored voice. "So, you're the smart one?" I asked. "Yes I am" Athena replied "I can answer any questions you ask me" I began to ask her some questions, and she gave me the answers. She didn't seem amused though. She still had that expressionless face and that bored voice. As I was just in the middle of asking questions, it went black again. Yana then appeared smiling at the webcam. "Hellooooooooooo viewer!" she said in a happy tone. "Hi, Yana" I said "I see you're really happy today" "Oh, yes I am!" Yana replied "I love chatting with the fans!" "Well, I've always loved to see your show ever since it came out" I said. "Really?" said Yana "That's great!" "Yeah, I know" I replied. Suddenly, the chat video turned static. However, I could make out some sort of video in the static. It looked like Athena, who was lying unconscious on the ground, getting stopped on repeatedly by Yana. As she was doing this, blood spurted on the screen. It looked very realistic, and not like your normal cartoon blood. This confused me, why would they put something like this in a kid's show? The screen then began flickering as if my computer had a virus. I could hear a moaning noise as this happened. Once this stopped, the chat video came back. It showed Felicity again. Her face was completely demented. She had a savage expression and was shaking like a leaf. Her eyes bloodshot with pulsating veins and she was huffing as if she had extreme amounts of rage. The way she looked at me through the camera made me feel nervous. "Is something wrong?" I asked her. She didn't reply. All she did was stare at me with that creepy expression. The chat video then flickered and someone appeared next to her. It was a man with a black mask. He wasn't even cartoony. In fact, he looked real, just like the face on the sun in the show. He made no movements and just stared at me. The chat video flickered again and it showed Miguel. He wasn't playing his guitar or singing anymore. He was grinning from ear to ear and his eyes looked like they were about to pop out of their sockets. There was another man wearing the same mask next to him. He then began to cry, but there weren't tears. His eyes were actually bleeding. Miguel's head then jerked to the right as if his neck was being broken by force and the chat video went static again. This time, there was no hidden video. It then showed Athena. Her expression was almost the same as Miguel's and there was another man in a mask, but this time on the left side of her. He was gripping the sides of her head and squeezing it. Her smile grew wider and wider, but I could tell she was in pain. The lenses of her glasses then began to crack and shards of glass sputtered out. The chat video flickered and it showed Yana. Luckily, her face was normal like before, but there was another man in the mask. He was riding on top of her back and slowly pulling on her bowed hair. He looked like he was about to rip it off. Tears began rolling down Yana's face as the man pulled harder until the top of her head began to turn from white to dark red. She still kept her smile though. It went back to static, but this time for a short time. It showed Felicity together with Miguel on her left side, Athena on her right, and Yana above her. Miguel's eyes were pink and swollen and he had blood all over his face, Athena had no glasses and bits of glass were in her face, and Yana's hair was missing, revealing a bloody scalp. All three of them were smiling widely and shaking. I realized they were shaking as if they were holding in laughter. "What's so damn funny?!" I yelled. None of them replied. They then stopped shaking and the chat video went static again, then turned back on. Felicity, Miguel, Athena, and Yana weren't smiling anymore. All four of them were pointing into the camera. Upon a closer look, I realized they were not pointing at me, they were pointing behind me. In the right chat video, where I was, there was someone peeking out from behind me. It was another man in a mask and according to what I saw in my webcam, he was with me in my room right behind me. I turned around quickly, but I saw nobody there. When I turned back, however, I nearly fell off my chair. Miguel, Athena, and Yana weren't there anymore. There was only Felicity. Instead of them, there were three men in masks. Two of them grabbed her wings while one grabbed her horn. The one grabbing her horn was the same one I saw in my room. Felicity began to cry blood, just like Miguel did before. "Help....us....." she squeaked out. The three men began to tear hard as Felicity squealed like a pig. Her wings and horn were ripped from her body and blood splattered all over the webcam. Then it cut to Miguel, Yana, and Athena lying on the floor. All three of them were dead, covered in blood with flies surrounding them. I immediately got up and pulled the plug out of my computer. I backed out of the room for a couple of seconds. I swear, I could still hear their screams even though the computer was unplugged. The room was quiet, but I was too devastated to stay there and ran out of my house, despite it being 3AM. I caught a cab and went over to my friend's house, who had to talk me down for an hour before I could be calmed. I returned to my house with my friend a day later. Everything was the same and after checking around the house, we concluded that there was nobody in there nor was there any sign of anyone ever having broken in. My friend suggested it was probably some kind of prank by computer hackers. Could those men have found me? Was there really someone else there with me? There was nothing I could do because I had no evidence to report to the police. What I did do was throw the computer out and buy a new one. Even though I still like Rainbow Butterfly Unicorn Kitty, there was no way I could even open it back up after what happened. Category:Lost Episodes Category:Creepypasta